En Garde
by BadWolfKaily
Summary: A possible prompt: Root giving Shaw a lesson in fencing (because I can totally see Root being good at it) (and looking good in that clothing) (Shaw might appreciate it as well).


Shaw didn't think she'd ever be in this position, she's never thought of using a sword before. She must admit though that Root looks pretty hot dressed all in white holding a saber sword. She knew she shouldn't have cracked a remark about fencing not being a real sport the moment she saw Root glare and throw a knife at the wall behind her. It's a good thing Root wasn't into cheerleading or else she'd probably find herself being forced to try that out too, because cheerleading was definitely not a sport. Though Root in a cheerleader uniform isn't necessarily a bad thing either.

"Focus Shaw!"

Root was also pretty hot when she was pissed.

"Yeah, yeah," Shaw took the stance that she saw Root having taken earlier in her practice, "So tell me again why I have to do this?"

Before lowering her mask Root glared and huffed out, "So you can learn some respect," before she flipped her mask down.

Shaw just smiled behind her mask at how much fun this was going to be. They started circling each other like a dance. And then Root was an absolute animal, graceful but ruthless, and Shaw tried not to panic because she was definitely not expecting to trip backwards, land on her back, and open her eyes to see a sword pointing at her chest.

"Come now, Sameen, you're not scared are you? We just started and besides fencing isn't a real sport so this should be easy for you," Shaw could hear the mock pout behind Root's mask.

Root relented and stepped back so Shaw could stand, gathering her sword in her hand with more confidence she raised it back at Root, "Now, attack, Sameen!"

Lunging forward, her sabre extended Shaw's sword was immediately struck away, "Beat Parry. Attack again, Shaw."

Growling, Shaw had no rhyme or pattern to her attack but just to attack full force. So she tried again and was met with the same attack, but her persistence paid off and she was soon meeting Root's attacks, amateurly but meeting them nonetheless. It was like they were dancing, and Root was so graceful at it. Shaw couldn't say the same for herself, trying to keep up on Root's relentless attacks and not tripping over her own feet didn't leave her any room for grace.

Shaw didn't know why she felt the need to antagonize Root any further but the words just slipped out and she soon found herself being pounded into the ground by an unrelenting hacker at the end of a sword.

"Root, Root! I give, I give, I'm sorry!"

The next thing Shaw knows she's being hauled to her feet, both of them breathing hard. Her mask being ripped from her face and thrown to the ground, Root's following after and she's being pushed up against the nearest wall with a murderous glare in Root's eyes, a searing kiss rupturing across Shaw's lips.

Root bites at her bottom lip telling her to pick her next words or move carefully before she pulls away.

"Whoa, that was kinda hot, Root."

"Shaw."

"Okay, I'm sorry for saying fencing wasn't a real sport. A sport which you are kickass at. Not going to lie, I'm a little turned on by you right now, Root."

A flicker of lust glimmers in Root's eyes with a need to dominate Shaw for her current actions. But they're both soon interrupted by a clearing of a throat and they both look at the entrance to the subway, Finch with Bear in hand and Reese trying to contain a smirk on his face.

A look of embarrassment on both Root and Shaw's faces and they're quickly picking up their things, "Sorry, Harold, the place is all yours. I have to take Sameen home and teach her my flick technique," winking Root rushes out with Shaw in tow leaving behind a very confused Finch and a very amused Reese.

"Hey, hey, Root, you wouldn't by any chance have a cheerleader uniform lying around would you?"

"Why, Sweetie?"

"Well, just thought you might have a thing or two to show me since cheerleading isn't a real sport either."

Smirking as she tugs a bit harshly on Shaw's arm, "You know if I didn't agree with you that might just happen. But we may have to find a cheerleader uniform in your size somewhere."

"What? No, that is not happening, Root."

"I'm only joking with you, Sweetie, don't worry, I'll make all your fantasies come true. But first things first, we're not done with our little fencing lesson, I still have to show you my flick technique. And believe me, this technique wins every time."

Shaw just smirks as she's being thrust through her front door and her last coherent thought going through her mind as she's shoved up against her door.

 _Note to self: piss Root off whenever possible._


End file.
